Deacon Frost (Marvel Anime)
You may be looking for the film's version of the character named Deacon Frost. Deacon Frost was a turned vampire who founded the Asian Vampire organization named "Existence". He was considered to be dangerous by the Pureblood council, who maintained a eurocentric view of the vampire nation. Deacon Frost turned the pregnant Vanessa Brooks in London- this gave rise to the day walker Eric Brooks. Deacon was known as the "man with four fangs", because unlike other vampires, who had two upper canine fangs, he had four stemming from his attempt to reverse engineer vampirism before turning himself. In the Japanese version, Frost was voiced by Tsutomu Isobe, and in the English dub, J. B. Blanc. History WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE RECENTLY RELEASED ANIME FOLLOW. Deacon Frost was a doctor with a son named Edgar- his wife passed away sometime before his son entered college with dreams to be a doctor like his father. Edgar enjoyed brief success as a scholar before being murdered by a burglar who broke into the Frost household. Deacon grieved, and was frustrated with the police refusal to reopen the case. After extensive research, Deacon Frost came to believe a vampire was responsible, and the police were covering up the incident. These beliefs, and his daily visits to police station, caused others to question his sanity. Deacon Frost teamed up with vampire slayers under the false pretense of finding a cure for vampirism- he turned on the slayers and revealed he planned to perfect vampirism instead. After experimentation, he injected himself with a reverse engineered strain of the virus, and made himself into a stronger type of vampire, with strength along the lines of the pure bloods. One night in London, he randomly attacked a woman named Vanessa Brooks, who was pregnant with Eric. After being scarred with a silver blade, he fed from and turned Vanessa, and also inadvertantly turned Eric into a Daywalker. None of this came back to haunt him until a couple of decades laters, when Eric Brooks, now known by the vampires as the Daywalker "Blade", began searching for Deacon Frost. Deacon was superior to Eric, and managed to evade every attack Blade had made. Deacon collected samples from Eric for his experiments, and left him. Deacon also turned the father of a vampire slayer named Makoto, and set in motion the events that would lead Blade and Makoto to team up. Existence Deacon Frost established an organization named Existence, which was made up of several breeds of Asian vampires. It established itself with alarming speed- by the second episode of the Anime, it was shown the the organization had Familiars in police and organized crime, and had set up several "feeding grounds" under the disguise of nightclubs. Deacon's ultimate goal was to turn himself into the ultimate vampire- his hope was to exact revenge on all vampires for the death of his son. He kept a picture of him and his son in one of his offices. Although the vampires that are pure bred appear human, other types of Asian vampires are often monsterous looking, such as the water cat vampire. Deacon used these for his main attack force after significant genetic alterations at his main lab. Frost's feeling about the pure bloods were clear- he didn't care about their agenda, and he didn't even humor a letter from Lucius Issac, although he did let him see his research on Blade's blood, possibly to threaten the High Council with the implications. Becoming a Day Walker and death Deacon Frost eventually captured Blade, where he restrained him and told him the story about Edgar and how Frost turned himself. His intention was to make Blade angry and bring out all of Blade's powers, then draw his blood. Frost started this by telling Blade that he only bit his mother because he was thirsty, then brought out the full intensity of Blade's emotions by trapping Makoto, who had arrived to rescue Blade, and feeding on her, thus turning her. Deacon managed to turn Makoto and extract Blade's blood before Noah Van Helsing arrived and attacked Frost, who escaped, even running through a sunny day, with some of the vials of Day Walker blood. Deacon Frost retreated to Amaurot, the vampire city in the Golden Triangle, where all of his forces, mongrel vampires, and research had been gathered. He perfected a serum from Blade's blood where he created a new kind of vampire, resistant to sun, but not silver. The Vampire Council sent a legion of pure blood warriors to defeat Frost, however, Frost had already sent his army to their unguarded castle, where the pure bloods recognized that they were defeated. Blade, Kikyo, and Noah attacked Amaurot, where Blade sought out Frost. After defeating his newest Vampires, Frost injected himself with the Serum, where he became a Day Walker. Blade killed Frost with the trademark knuckle weapon of Makoto, whom he killed at her insistence she wanted to die a human, and the silver bladed knife his Mother used to scar Frost to ash him. Differences from the Film Deacon Frost appears to be older than Stephen Dorff's character, being much more accurate to the Frost from the comics. He has blonde hair, thicker eyebrows, and a deeper voice. In this version, Frost is driven by revenge against Vampires for his son's death, whereby in the film, Deacon simply resents the pure bloods for who they are. Both have ambitions to rule vampires and the world. Frost is not shown to be sexual as the film counterpart is. Both versions achieve their goal, and both meet their end by Blade. Category:Characters Category:Deacon Frost Category:Existence Category:Vampires